With the growing area of cable T.V. networks, conductor cable has to be strung throughout many areas and it is desirable to utilize existing utility poles for carrying such cable as well as other electrical lines. These utility poles already in place have various different brackets used for supports which need to be avoided and the poles themselves have varying diameters which make it difficult to devise a bracket that will avoid the existing encumbrances on the pole yet fit the various sizes of poles that are in place.